


Hedge maze

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Lost - Freeform, batfam, hedge maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dick decides to drag his brothers on a hedge maze, Dick has horrible direction skills but Damian and Tim bond a bit.I was originally going to make this a angsty fic about joker trapping everyone in a hedge maze and but I feel like this drabble is better.Also thx to incorrectbatfam for giving me a prompt
Kudos: 14





	Hedge maze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incorrectbatfam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrectbatfam/gifts).



“C’mon guys it’ll be fun!”

Dick said pointing to the hedge maze. They were at a local fair somewhere right outside Gotham and near metropolis. Damian glared at Dick while Tim and Jason continued scrolling on their phones.

“Yeah sounds fun Dick!, but I think I’m going to go with the girls.”

“Duke, you’re gonna go watch cheap magic instead of a super cool maze, It’s a hedge maze Duke.”

“Yeah and that’s magic!”

Duke said excitedly as Cass pulled him to the show. Dick huffed as turned to his brothers.

“Hand it over guys.”

“Hand what over?”

Tim asked not even looking up from his phone.

“The phones.”

“We’re not giving you our phones Dickhe- OW.”

Jason says as Dick elbowed him in the chest and his phone taken. Jason would’ve started a brawl if people hadn’t already started staring at them.

“What the he-“

“Language Jason, there are children here.”

Dick said waving his finger at Jason in his annoying way.

“Tim give me.”

Tim sighs before handing Dick the phone crossing his arms. Dick was going to get it one way or another so he was better off not fighting it.

“Okay now that you guys aren’t distracted, time to go through the maze.”

Dick said moving his arms in excitement as Jason rolled his eyes.

“Grayson this is stupid.”

“Dami, didn’t know you were the type to be scared of mazes.”

“Tt, I’m not scared Grayson, I just think this maze is a useless waste of time.”

“Actually considering how many mazes the joker has set up this is a really good training exercise, unless you’re too scared to go.”

Dick said he smirked at how Damian’s face flickered with emotion before he reorganized himself.

“If you really do need me in order to not get lost, then I shall come.”

Damian said and Dick smiled over his victory of convincing Damian to come. He then dragged his brothers into the maze.

“Dickhead is it over yet? It’s starting to get pretty hot out here.”

Jason said basically tearing off his leather jacket. They had been wandering around in the maze for almost a hour and a half now. All the twisting and turning in the green hedges were starting to make them dizzy.

“I’m trying Jaybird it’s just that it’s like they’re moving the hedges so we can’t get out.”

“I think the heat is making you delusional Dick.”

Tim says taking off his button up, revealing a Death Star shirt. Tim’s amazed at the fact that Damian’s still wearing a hoodie with the hood up.

“Hey Dames, you might wanna take off your sweater.”

“I am fine Drake.”

Damian says annoyed, Tim just turns away his attempt at being nice was a total bust.

They continued to follow Dick through the hedge maze but after 15 minutes Jason had enough.

“Give me the map Dickhead, my turn now.”

“What no, you weren’t even interested in the maze.”

“Well with your direction skills we’ll be here forever!.”

Jason said as they continued to argue. Tim decided to take a seat on the side and Damian soon joined him.

“Damian I really think you should take that sweater off.”

Tim said noticing how his brother started breathing heavily. It must’ve been really hot.

“Can’t.”

Damian says breathlessly. 

“Why?”

“Cause I’m not wearing anything under this.”

“Oh, I mean you are a guy so..”

“And a 12 year old with muscles isn’t suspicious at all.”

Damian said and Tim made a face of realization. They’re secret identities could be at risk if Damian took his sweater off. It would also attract attention which would make people realize who they were and their peaceful weekend would be ruined. 

“You wanna wear my shirt?”

“No.”

“You’re gonna get a heat stroke.”

“Fine.”

Damian said reluctantly, as Tim took his T-shirt off and gave it to Damian who put it on. It fit great considering that Tim was quite small.

“Your taste in clothing is atrocious.”

“What’s wrong with Star Wars?”

“...Thanks”

Damian says barely above a whisper before heading towards Dick and Jason. Tim buttons up his shirt with a faint smile. Tim was a naturally cold person so it wasn’t too hot.

“Tim, cmon Jason thinks he can get us out of here!.”

Dick says and Tim heads towards them ready to get out of this place.


End file.
